An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) is a promising nonvolatile memory from a viewpoint of high integration and high-speed operation. In the MRAM, a magnetoresistance element that exhibits a “magnetoresistance effect” such as TMR (Tunnel MagnetoResistance) effect is utilized. In the magnetoresistance element, for example, an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) in which a tunnel barrier layer is sandwiched by two ferromagnetic layers is formed. The two ferromagnetic layers include a pinned layer whose magnetization direction is fixed and a free layer whose magnetization direction is reversible.
It is known that a resistance value (R+ΔR) of the MTJ when the magnetization directions of the pinned layer and the free layer are “anti-parallel” to each other becomes larger than a resistance value (R) when the magnetization directions are “parallel” to each other due to the magnetoresistance effect. The MRAM uses the magnetoresistance element having the MTJ as a memory cell and nonvolatilely stores data by utilizing the change in the resistance value. Data writing to the memory cell is performed by switching the magnetization direction of the free layer.
Conventionally known methods of data writing to the MRAM include an “asteroid method” disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,343 and a “toggle method” disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,906 and National Publication of the Translated Version of PCT Application JP-2005-505889. According to these write methods, a magnetic switching field necessary for switching the magnetization of the free layer increases in substantially inverse proportion to the size of the memory cell. That is to say, a write current tends to increase with the miniaturization of the memory cell.
As a write method capable of suppressing the increase in the write current with the miniaturization, there is proposed a “spin transfer method” as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application JP-2005-093488 and “Yagami and Suzuki, Research Trends in Spin Transfer Magnetization Switching, Journal of The Magnetics Society of Japan, Vol. 28, No. 9, 2004. According to the spin transfer method, a spin-polarized current is injected to a ferromagnetic conductor, and direct interaction between spin of conduction electrons of the current and magnetic moment of the conductor causes the magnetization to be switched (hereinafter referred to as “Spin Transfer Magnetization Switching”). The spin transfer magnetization switching will be outlined below with reference to FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a magnetoresistance element is provided with a free layer 101, a pinned layer 103, and a tunnel barrier layer 102 that is a non-magnetic layer sandwiched between the free layer 101 and the pinned layer 103. Here, the pinned layer 103, whose magnetization direction is fixed, is so formed as to be thicker than the free layer 101 and serves as a spin filter, i.e. a mechanism for generating the spin-polarized current. A state in which the magnetization directions of the free layer 101 and the pinned layer 103 are parallel to each other is related to data “0”, while a state in which they are anti-parallel to each other is related to data “1”.
The spin transfer magnetization switching shown in FIG. 1 is achieved by a CPP (Current Perpendicular to Plane) method, where a write current is injected in a direction perpendicular to the film plane. More specifically, the current is flowed from the pinned layer 103 to the free layer 101 in a transition from data “0” to data “1”. In this case, electrons having the same spin state as that of the pinned layer 103 being the spin filter move from the free layer 101 to the pinned layer 103. As a result of the spin transfer (transfer of spin angular momentum) effect, the magnetization of the free layer 101 is switched. On the other hand, the current is flowed from the free layer 101 to the pinned layer 103 in a transition from data “1” to data “0”. In this case, electrons having the same spin state as that of the pinned layer 103 being the spin filter move from the pinned layer 103 to the free layer 101. As a result of the spin transfer effect, the magnetization of the free layer 101 is switched.
In this manner, the data writing is performed by transferring the spin electrons in the spin transfer magnetization switching. It is possible to set the magnetization direction of the free layer 101 depending on the direction of the spin-polarized current perpendicular to the film plane. Here, it is known that the threshold value of the writing (magnetization switching) depends on current density. Therefore, the write current necessary for the magnetization switching decreases with the reduction of the size of the memory cell. Since the write current is decreased with the miniaturization of the memory cell, the spin transfer magnetization switching is important in realizing a large-capacity MRAM.
As a related technique, U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,005 discloses a magnetic shift resister that utilizes the spin transfer. The magnetic shift resister stores data by utilizing a domain wall in a magnetic body. In the magnetic body having a large number of separated regions (magnetic domains), a current is so flowed as to pass through the domain wall and the current causes the domain wall to move. The magnetization direction in each of the regions is treated as a record data. For example, such a magnetic shift resister is used for recording large quantities of serial data. It should be noted that the domain wall motion in a magnetic body is reported also in Yamaguchi et al., PRL, Vol. 92, pp. 077205-1, 2004.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application JP-2005-191032 discloses a magnetic storage device provided with a magnetization fixed layer whose magnetization is fixed, a tunnel insulating layer laminated on the magnetization fixed layer, and a magnetization free layer laminated on the tunnel insulating layer. The magnetization free layer has a connector section overlapping with the tunnel insulating layer and the magnetization fixed layer, constricted sections adjacent to both ends of the connector section, and a pair of magnetization fixed sections respectively formed adjacent to the constricted sections. The magnetization fixed sections are respectively provided with fixed magnetizations whose directions are opposite to each other. The magnetic storage device is further provided with a pair of magnetic information writing terminals which is electrically connected to the pair of magnetization fixed sections. By using the pair of magnetic information writing terminals, a current penetrating through the connector section, the pair of constricted sections and the pair of magnetization fixed sections in the magnetization free layer is flowed.